


Juda

by Koeleki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Implied Romance, Introspection, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koeleki/pseuds/Koeleki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoil chapitre 692. Sasuke est une antithèse. De l'opposition qui le caractérise, Naruto aimerait avoir le pouvoir de l'enfermer dans la bonne catégorie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juda

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> Naruto s'est fini depuis un petit moment mais à l'époque où j'avais écrit ce texte la suite n'était pas sortie. J'aimerai donc insister sur le fait que cette fic contient des spoils, au cas où vous n'auriez pas lu la fin de Naruto, puisque ce texte, c'est une petite analyse des feelings de Naruto lors du chapitre 692, avec ses pensées et ses appréhensions telles que je les imaginais. 
> 
> Évidemment, je ne prétends pas être Kishimoto. Les personnages sont siens et je ne possède aucun droit sur Naruto.
> 
> Bonne lecture, enjoy !

Pour qualifier Sasuke, deux adjectifs s'imposent toujours à Naruto. Ces mêmes reviennent, peu importe le nombre de fois où il y a réfléchi. Le premier est « ami », accompagné de son superlatif. Cette place importante, on se la déclare habituellement avec une joie enfantine, les étoiles aux coins des yeux. Par les aléas du temps et de la vie, ces dernières deviennent filantes. Chez Naruto, elles se sont encrées façon chinoise, grossissant quelque part dans son cœur où trône le nom chérit, jusqu'à devenir des géantes rouges, mais sans l'option supernova. Il attribue à cette amitié un sens fort, pratiquement vital. Le deuxième, qu'il n'aime pas, quiconque oserait le prononcer devant lui subirait sa fureur, se fait pourtant de mise… « Traitre ». Avec le temps, le blond s'est douloureusement fait à l'idée, sans arrêter de se battre contre. Tout ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles à démêler. Surtout avec le dénouement qui se rapproche et le vent devenu ouragan. Les flammes de sa détermination ne s'éteindront pas, il les sait résistantes. Elles vacilleraient qu'elles se redresseraient, rutilantes. Il espère néanmoins que l'ultime tempête ne fera pas trop de dégâts.

Peu importe le sablier de sa désertion qui a vieilli, la presque allégeance de l'Uzumaki envers l'Uchiha ne s'est pas tarie. Il a attendu son retour, avec une impatience assez patiente, en fait. Il demeurait prêt à lui pardonner ses erreurs, le rejet dont il l'a rendu victime par deux fois, à lui donner le bon dieu sans confession. Parce que Naruto, c'est ça, sa façon d'aimer Sasuke : Inconditionnel, gratuit. Il _était, est_ prêt à se livrer à lui. Oh, il l'avoue, si le concerné était revenu à Konoha comme prévu, il aurait souhaité un peu de sa participation –hé, le bougre l'abandonne pendant trois ans et demi, un ou deux petits efforts, ça coûte pas cher, non ? –, mais il y aurait mis du sien pour le comprendre. Ne pas le juger, accepter, sans cautionner pour autant. Il l'aurait fait, il n'aurait demandé que ça. Maintenant, c'est plus difficile.

Il n'est plus l'adolescent geignard qui veut que son ami revienne à la raison, pour mieux retrouver le chemin de la maison. Il est un jeune homme qui subit la guerre, bien obligé de comprendre que la vie n'est pas toujours disposée à ce que notre scénario le plus idéal soit celui qui l'emporte sur les autres probabilités. Bien sûr, que le blond veut toujours le meilleur, cet _happy ending_ , avec l'équipe 7 réunie dans la joie, ses membres à l'aube de leurs vies d'adultes, unis. Est-ce seulement encore possible ? Il l'ignore. Pour que ce le soit, leur combat est inévitable. Naruto ne peut le regarder franchir les limites. Il ne peut pas le laisser devenir un meurtrier en exécutant les cinq Kage. Des innocents. Le Sasuke pour lequel il se démène est un arrogant à vous donner des envies de violence, un péteux qui manque cruellement de claques, mais il ne tuerait pas stupidement. Le blond avait pu comprendre le désir sanguinaire qui l'animait pour son frère, il a pu envisager sa colère envers Konoha. Mais qu'il cherche à renverser l'ordre établi, en zigouillant ses plus hauts représentants ? Il s'y opposera farouchement. Son Sasuke ne ressusciterait pas les étincelles d'une bataille pour une révolution infondée. Il semble qu'il se soit manifestement trompé de route, s'embourbant magistralement dans son entêtement à suivre un plan erroné.

Naruto a assimilé le fait que ce combat, c'est leur dernière chance. Ce qui veut dire se déchainer pour convaincre l'Uchiha, sans le tuer. Il détesterait en arriver là, mais il n'est pas complètement naïf, ça se pourrait. Il barricade cette perspective derrière d'autres, plus positives, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de valser régulièrement contre ses tempes. Ils sont, peut-être, les réincarnations des engeances du Rikudo Sennin, mais il est convaincu que le destin n'est pas figé. Il ne veut pas correspondre à cet adage qui dit que l'histoire se répète, comme avec Madara et Hashirama, puis Obito et Kakashi. Ils sont libres de décider. D'échapper à la tragédie Sasuke n'a plus foi ? Il croira pour deux. Si quelconque entité a déjà tissé les toiles de leurs vies, que cette Parque décide d'en trancher les fils, il sera plus fort qu'elle, il se doit de l'être. Tant pis si ramener Sasuke fait mal, tant pis si ça _le_ s brisent. Son dessein ne se terminera pas _six feet under_. Il s'en fait la promesse.

Il regarde le brun, aussi déterminé que lui, sa fougue gonflée par un esprit contraire au sien. Il est temps que ce conflit se règle. Son aplomb s'élève, ou est-ce son chakra qui s'emballe ? Il l'assure, se le répète, il l'emportera. Peu importe la tournure finale des événements, son Juda, pauvre pêcheur, à qui il a donné un baiser involontaire il y a longtemps, recevra cette putain d'expiation. Qu'il en veuille ou non.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de la lecture :) !


End file.
